Optimus Prime
' Optimus Prime' is a major protagonist? in the 2007 Michael Bay film, ''Transformers'' and its sequels, ''Revenge of the Fallen'', ''Dark of the Moon'', and ''Age of Extinction''. He is voiced by Peter Cullen. General Facts *After Episode 23 of the show, officially replaced Nomi Malone as the most unlikeable protagonist in the entire Tiradesverse *He has since been ousted by Bella Swan *Is a heartless, callous, murderous asshole Transformers *Could have been omitted from the movie entirely and nothing would have changed *''Really wants Sam to kill him *Decides to wait at least a thousand years to follow Megatron to Earth *Brutally decapitates Bonecrusher, but has all kinds of qualms with killing Megatron in the first movie *Gets his ass kicked all over New Santroitcagobergville by Megatron Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Can suddenly take on Megatron, Starscream, and some other Decepticon ''at once *Killed by Megatron *It's okay, though--he gets brought back to life by some random plot device and turns into the Megazord when combined with Jetfire Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Pretends to die in a rocket explosion to fool the Decepticons into thinking they were gone, which leads to millions of human lives being lost, AND he never actually utilizes this ruse completely *After revealing this ruse, he states, "WE WILL KILL THEM ALL" *Rips Megatron's head and spine out mere seconds after Megatron offers him a truce *He then kills a helpless Sentinel Prime with his own blaster after he shows remorse for his betrayal *Did we mention that he is a total asshole? Transformers: Age of Extinction *Sometime after the events of the third movie, somehow winds up deactivated and broken down in truck form in a run-down theatre in Texas *How he made it there and how no one noticed him there is never explained *Is reactivated by Cade Yeager * First line upon waking up: "KILL YOU!" *Really, really hates humans once he's alive again *Heals all of his battle wounds just by copying a truck that conveniently drives by him and that has his old paint design *In other news, death is a minor inconvenience in these movies *Captured by Lockdown in order to be taken back to his creators, who, if what we see is to be believed, are organic in nature *Escapes rather easily in a chunk of Lockdown's ship, which Lockdown somehow completely missed * Threatens to kill the Dinobots if they don't follow him *Kills Lockdown and Harold Attinger at the end of the movie * Killing a human shouldn't come as much of a surprise considering how much of the film is spent with Prime yelling about murder * Can also fly now for some reason * Probably could fly all this time but was really lazy every time that would have been really fucking useful--especially when he could have flung The Seed into the fucking Sun * Leaves Earth at the end to go and kill his creators * Seriously, how is this homicidal robot considered a hero? Category:Characters Category:Protagonists? Category:Transformers